Great Duets Are Like A Great Marriage
by rainbowkitten0528
Summary: My own little M-Rated fic wonderland. It's still going to remain linear and connect from chapter to chapter, but it's mostly going to be pure sex. This is a S2 AU starting at the shower scene, but all characters are game for inclusion and I'd be more than happy to explore multiple other pairings for characters.
1. Honorable

_Author's Note: Hey, I figured I would do this little project of sorts to satisfy myself in a Glee without Kum. This will primarily be a slash fic, but just as a warning, I MIGHT do a few Jarley chapters. If Kum isn't for you, please don't read. It'll just be saving yourself the pain. I am more than happy to take requests as for other couples to write for, but please only suggest slash pairings and don't suggest pairings that split up Kum. I can be talked into writing threesomes and moresomes, though, so feel free to request those. Just be warned that I do have some chapters planned ahead of time, so if your request isn't done right away, that doesn't mean I'm rejecting it. Hopefully you enjoy my little smutfest. Or at least, I hope you do when it starts in Chapter 2. I need Chapter 1 to set up too much for there to be smut in it._

Chapter One: Honorable

Kurt turned on his heels and left a glisteningly wet and incredibly gorgeous Sam to finish his shower. He'd just broken off their duet to save the boy. He deserved it. He was the first guy to really be completely nice to him. Sure, Finn and Mike and even Puck had come around, but they'd started out bullying him. Artie was a very complicated situation. He just tended to ignore him as best he could around others, which probably hurt more than the outright bullying. But Sam…Sam was different. Sam was just so nice and perfect and…shit. He was crushing way too hard on yet another straight guy. He really needed to stop this. He pressed his head against his locker to cool himself off and then scurried off to his next class.

* * *

Sam was left aghast as Kurt barged in and told him their duet was done for. He was almost rendered speechless, but he managed to be able to splutter out some stupid stuff about how weird it was and how he wanted to sing with him but it didn't come out that way and…he'd screwed up again. His stupid feelings were fucking him over. He wanted to sing with Kurt. Badly. He didn't know why, but he did. Kurt intrigued him and he wanted to figure out why. He needed to figure out a lot of things. Maybe Quinn could help. He dried off and got dressed, finding Quinn in the hallway, pulling her into the nearest classroom.

"What the hell, Sam? Any particular reason you've decided to manhandle me into a classroom?" She straightened out her Cheerio skirt and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. I just…I needed someone to talk to and you're kind of the closest person I have to a friend here and…this was stupid. Never mind." He turned to walk out of the classroom, but Quinn grabbed his arm gently, trying to stop him.

"Wait, Sam. What's going on? You look…pretty badly shaken up. Did something happen? Did those asshole bullies get to you again?" She clenched her fists, but relaxed when Sam shook his head.

"I…No. I just…I'm confused. Kurt broke off our duet and that shouldn't be a big deal. I mean, you and I would totally rock at doing a duet, but…I just can't get over the idea of him and I singing together. I mean, he's just…so cool and different and I wanted to see if our voices made a good marriage or whatever Mr. Schue said." He looked up at Quinn, seeing a knowing expression staring back at him. She lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Sam, if you want to sing with him, go find him and tell him. But before you do, you need to realize that you have feelings for him. The way you talk about him, the smile on your face…you've got a crush." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's perfectly normal. Just…don't let anyone tell you any differently." She gave him a tight hug and then released him.

"Thanks, Quinn. I-I knew before now that I was…y'know, bi, but…I don't think I am. I think I might be…uh…gay." He looked down at the floor and shrugged his shoulder. "I'm Sam Evans and I'm gay." He smiled up at Quinn slightly, looking back up at her.

"That's right, Sam. No shame. Love is love, no matter if it's with a guy or a girl. It's just a shame that we won't get to do a kickass duet together." She laughed and Sam joined in soon after.

"I promise, Quinn. We'll do our duet. Just…not now." He said his goodbyes and then turned to run down the hall and find Kurt before he found the person whose vocal talents matched his. He needed to beg him to do one with him. Maybe, just maybe, it'd work out.

* * *

Kurt was pulling his books out of his locker when a red-faced Sam ran up to him, out of breath and panting, yelling at him to wait. He had no idea what he was supposed to do instead of wait, but he'd obey Sam for now. "Yes, Sam? Did I forget something in the locker room?"

"Yes. You forgot about me. About what I want. And I want to sing with you." He smiled at Kurt and leaned against the lockers, still breathing heavy. "Please. I promise we can practice until my voice is up to your level. Just…give me a shot."

Kurt laughed and reached out to pat Sam's shoulder. "You're really serious about this. Why? I'm just some gay kid, Sam. I'm not going to be good for your reputation. You should sing with Quinn or some other girl. The bullies are already getting to you. You don't need it to happen more because of me."

Sam smirked. "I knew this wasn't about my voice. And Kurt, don't worry about me. I can handle myself. And a little secret?" He leaned in close and whispered, "You're not the only gay one here." He leaned back and smiled at him, trying to pull off a cool aloofness and ending up just looking silly.

"Well then. I…um…I guess we can sing together. If you really want to." Kurt blushed and looked down at his feet. He'd never had a guy actually seem to like him before. It was…nice.

Sam knew that the next few moments would either make or break him. He leaned forward and cupped Kurt's cheek, leaning close and whispering, "May I?" Kurt nodded and Sam leaned the rest of the way in, pressing his lips to Kurt's. It was like fireworks went off for both of them. This felt right. Suddenly, Sam felt pressure on his arm and broke away from Kurt to find Quinn glaring at him.

"I said talk to him, not make out with him in the middle of a hallway." She rolled her eyes and whacked him gently on the back of the head. "Though I will admit, that was cute. And Kurt, you might want to stop staring at Sam like that. It'll probably just make him freak out and think he did something wrong, which from my angle, he definitely didn't."

Kurt snapped his mouth shut and glared at Quinn, moving forward and looping his arm through Sam's. "Well, Quinn. If you'll excuse me, my boyfriend and I have a duet to practice for, so you can take your attitude elsewhere." He winked at her, showing he was just kidding and then walked away with Sam, arm in arm.

Sam just smiled. It was all he could do. A great duet was like a great marriage as Mr. Schue had said and this duet was going to be fucking amazing.


	2. Virginity

_Author's Note: Hopefully you enjoyed my brief introduction of Chapter 1. As you can see, Fabrevans friendship will probably be a very consistent theme throughout this, so if that bothers you, I'm sorry. Hopefully it doesn't bother any of you too much and you continue to read and hopefully review as well. I intend to update on a loose weekly basis. Sometimes, I get busy with life, though, and it may take longer and sometimes I get ultra-motivated and it'll take shorter. Enjoy Chapter 2!_

_ Warning: Bareback Anal Sex and Rimming ahead. Be warned if you don't like. _

Chapter Two: Virginity

Kurt was on cloud nine. He'd never understood that phrase before. He'd always wondered how someone could feel like they were in the fucking sky. It made no sense to him. But now he got it. Whenever he was around Sam, his stomach felt all airy and it felt as if he was floating. Every kiss from Sam and every innocent touch were sending him higher and higher into the heavens. It was a phenomenon that could only be explained by a hyperbolic metaphor like being on cloud nine.

It'd been a few months since he and Sam had performed their amazing duet and had started dating and everything was perfect. A little too perfect. He'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop for a while now. It just didn't make sense that things could be going this well for him. Life never went this well for him. Sam was just so sweet and gentle with him. He'd have to change that because while people called him 'Porcelain,' by no means was he breakable like it. But most importantly, Sam was patient. Where other boyfriends would be pressuring him for sex, Sam was all too happy just to cuddle with Kurt and make out with him and then either go home hard or fall asleep next to him the same way.

To make a long story short, Kurt was beginning to feel guilty. Sam was being so sweet to him and he was leaving Sam hard and yearning. And it wasn't like his body wasn't reacting either. Sam had those luscious, beautiful lips that were just so fucking kissable and his body was so well-defined. He almost thought he was going to have a heart attack when Sam took off his shirt for the Glee Club Car Wash. Yes, it'd made him a little jealous to see all the girls, and even a few guys, ogling him, but he'd won in the end. He'd walked up to Sam, wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear, "My room. Tonight. 7 PM. My dad and Carole are out of town and Finn is staying at Puck's. I think it's time for me to lose my virginity." He kissed Sam's cheek with a smirk and then sauntered away, giving Sam a good look at his ass as he did so.

* * *

Sam was the kind of guy who took what he was given gladly and never asked for more. His family had instilled that in him from an early age. Never be greedy. And that's how he was with Kurt. He considered himself beyond lucky that Kurt was even giving him the chance to be his boyfriend, so it wasn't even a thought on his mind to pressure Kurt into sex. The kissing and touching he was able to do were just…perfect. Everything about Kurt was perfect and he couldn't believe some guy hadn't snatched him up before. Sex was the farthest – ok, maybe not farthest, but it wasn't like he was obsessed – thing from his mind, so that's why it surprised him so much when Kurt basically demanded his sexual presence at his house that night. Sam was the kind of guy to take what he was given and as he watched Kurt walk away, he knew he'd definitely be taking that.

Once the car wash ended, Sam went into overdrive mode. The night had to be perfect. Mainly for Kurt, but also for him. He wasn't one to flaunt it or anything, but he was still a virgin. The closest he'd ever come was kissing a girl on the cheek in the 3rd grade. Her name was Mary and now she was an out and proud lesbian. He figured that was a sign and had never pursued any other relationships, no matter how often the opportunity popped up. He figured no one would believe that he had never been kissed before Kurt, but who cared? Now he'd kissed someone and he was soon to have sex with that same someone. The only someone as far as he was concerned. Still, to put it lightly, he was frazzled. He couldn't decide what to wear, he'd taken at least 5 showers and brushed his teeth at least 7 times, and his hair was an absolute mess in his eyes.

Sam glared at the clock as it quickly approached 6:45. He pulled on a blue shirt that Quinn had once told him complimented his eyes, which had earned her a look from Kurt that looked mean, but that he kinda didn't understand, and a pair of jeans. He fixed his hair one last time, whining as he still couldn't get it perfect and then ran downstairs, kissing his mom goodbye and telling her he was staying at a friend's house for the night. Yes, he wasn't quite out to his parents yet, but he kept promising himself that he would be soon. Just not now.

* * *

Kurt was surprisingly at ease with the fact that in about a half hour, he'd have Sam inside of him. He made sure that his room was clean and that he looked perfectly presentable and then just sat on his bed, thinking. Thinking about how badly he wanted this. How Sam deserved this. How _he_ deserved this. He deserved to be getting sex like every other guy in Glee Club seemed to be. Still, no matter how at ease he was, he jumped a foot when he heard the knock on the door. He jumped out of bed and ran down to the front door, opening it and turning a shade of red he'd only hit once when Puck gave him gay porn for his birthday when he saw that Sam was holding flowers.

"Hi," Sam said, his voice shaking. "I got you forget-me-nots because I didn't want you to forget tonight ever, but now I realize I should've gotten roses and I feel dumb now and I'm sorry and I'm already screwing up tonight and mmph-" He was interrupted by Kurt's lips on his, making him smile and kiss back, hugging him close and breathing a small sigh of relief at Kurt's reaction.

"They're perfect, Samuel. Don't you dare worry about that. They're perfect." He took them and shot off into the kitchen to put them into water, biting his lip at how perfect tonight was already. Once he had them in a vase, he turned back around and saw Sam was still standing in the doorway. "What are you, a vampire? Come in." He tugged Sam inside by his arm and led him upstairs to his room, keeping close to Sam the entire way. Once they reached his room, he shut the door and looked up at Sam with vulnerable eyes. "Ok, so. I've never done this before, as you know, so…you're going to have to help me."

Sam laughed and pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "It's my first time too, Kurt. I know everyone seems to think I'm some kind of sex magnet, but…never. You were my first kiss too, babe." He lifted Kurt up and gently lay him on the bed. "So I say we just do what feels natural. What feels right." He tilted Kurt's face towards him and looked seriously into his eyes. "And just know, I'll always take care of you, ok? I never want to hurt you, so let me know if I do." He kissed Kurt gently, massaging Kurt's perfect lips with his own.

Kurt lost himself in the kiss, not even realizing his instincts had caused him to lift Sam's shirt up and off until the kiss broke. He smirked and blushed lightly as Sam's body came into view. It emboldened him and he pushed Sam on his back, straddling his lap and bending down, kissing down his chest and abs. "You taste so good, Sam."

Sam didn't know what had gotten into him, but the instant he kissed Kurt, all his nervousness melted away. It was just him and Kurt, in the moment, together. He reached down and grabbed Kurt's hands, holding them as Kurt kissed down his body. He chuckled and shook his head. "You haven't even tasted the best part yet." He bit his lip, hoping that wasn't going too far and breathed a soft sigh of relief when Kurt only laughed in response.

Kurt could feel the sigh of relief and looked up at Sam. "Sam, you need to get one thing down right now. I'm a boy just like you. I'm not going to break. I'm not going to freak out at a dirty joke and head for the hills. I want this. I want you. That's not changing."

Sam nodded and leaned forward, gently kissing Kurt. "I know I probably won't break you. I just don't want to risk it because you're pretty damn important to me." He smiled at Kurt and then leaned back.

Sam had said the magic words to unlock Kurt's inner sex maniac apparently as the reassurance that he was important to Sam made him reach down and tug open Sam's jeans, yanking them off of him. Once he was just down to his boxers, Kurt leaned down and marked over the sizable bulge, humming at the knowledge that he was so close to Sam's cock. He couldn't take it anymore and pulled off Sam's boxers, staring in awe at Sam's cock. "Holy fuck, that thing is going to be inside me," he said aghast.

Sam chuckled and stroked Kurt's cheek. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle. We can take it slow. No problem. We've got all night." He needed to reassure Kurt that everything would be ok. He almost gasped out loud when Kurt shook his head and practically growled at him.

"No. Don't be gentle. Be rough. I want you to fuck me through the wall. I want the headboard to make permanent marks in that wall. I want to feel you so bad, Sammy."

Sam shuddered at the nickname that Kurt only used when he really wanted something. He nodded and kissed Kurt's temple. "You want rough, you got rough. Now, I seem to remember you bragging about having no gag reflex. Let's test that." He grabbed the back of Kurt's head and gently forced him down onto his cock.

Kurt was all too eager to have Sam's cock in his mouth and went willingly with the motion, letting Sam practically fuck his mouth. He took it all in stride, bobbing up and down when he could and swirling his tongue around the gorgeous cock in his mouth.

Sam was in fucking heaven. Heaven was Kurt Hummel. That much was for certain. Kurt's mouth felt so good on him and he couldn't help but let out a long string of moans. He, too quickly for his liking, had to pull Kurt off his cock so he didn't cum and at Kurt's confused look, offered a quirk of his eyebrows and two simple words, "My turn."

Kurt gasped as Sam flipped him onto his back and quickly stripped him naked. He writhed uncomfortably, not the most confident with his body. He bit his lip and looked up at Sam, eyes full of vulnerability and concern. The nervousness he'd recently come into increased exponentially when Sam didn't say anything and just stared at him for a while. "I-Is everything ok, Sam? A-Am I ok?"

Sam smiled at Kurt and kissed him softly. "You're more perfect than I ever could've imagined. You're fucking beautiful, Kurt." He started kissing down his body, stopping at his neck to suck up a dark mark. "And you're all mine," he said against his skin, grinning. He kept kissing a trail down Kurt's body, paying attention to his chest and lean stomach, nuzzling against it and humming at the warmth of Kurt's body. He slid down the rest of the way and took Kurt's cock into his mouth, moaning around it as he bobbed up and down the best he could.

Kurt couldn't have cared less that Sam wasn't an expert at sucking cock, not that he'd know any better. Sam was trying his best and Kurt could tell and after getting praised like he had, he was more than happy to just lay back and enjoy the blowjob Sam was giving him. Much like Sam, though, he knew he wouldn't last long enough for the actual sex if Sam kept blowing him, so he pulled him off his cock much too soon for his liking. "Want you to prep me, Sam. Want you to get me ready for that big cock."

Sam moaned against Kurt's leg as he spoke, his eyes narrowing with lust. "You have no idea how hot it is to hear you talk like that." He kissed down Kurt's leg to his ass and then lifted it, spreading his cheeks and lapping at his hole, causing a high pitched moan to come out of Kurt's mouth. Sam smirked at that and let out a low moan of his own. He wanted to make Kurt make that sound over and over again. He sounded so fucking amazing and as he pressed his tongue into Kurt's ass, he couldn't help but pull Kurt's body closer to him, pressing his tongue in as deep as he could. He wriggled it around a little until Kurt started begging for more.

"Please, Sam. Please. Need more. Need to feel you in me. I can take it. Please." He knew he was begging like some sort of sex addict, but fuck if Sam's tongue didn't feel absolutely amazing in his ass. He knew Sam's cock would feel even better and he blushed lightly and looked away when Sam rose to stare down at him again. He felt so vulnerable and open and he knew that only Sam would ever get to see him like this. Only Sam would ever get to penetrate him like this.

Sam shook his head as Kurt turned his head away and gently lifted it so he was staring him in the eyes. "Don't, baby. Don't look away. I want to see that gorgeous face of yours. Want to kiss you all through this. Want you to know how much I…um…how much I…" Sam was pulling some serious horror movie murders on himself internally for not being able to say it outright. Kurt deserved so much better. He was pulled out of his self hatred by Kurt's voice.

"How much you what, Sam?" Kurt looked up at Sam and stroked his cheek gently, leaning up and kissing him gently on the lips. "You can tell me anything." When Sam stayed quiet, Kurt decided to start guessing. "How much you want to plow my ass? How much you want to be the one to deflower me? How much you want to fuck me as hard as you can?"

Sam shook his head so hard that his hair flipped back and forth. "No. I mean, yes, but…it's not like that. I want to do all those things, but not mainly. Mainly I want to make love to you. I want to show you how much I-I love you." He blushed and his behind his hair, looking away, mortified that he'd finally said what he'd been feeling for so long.

Kurt grinned from ear to ear as he heard those magic three words fall from Sam's lips. He pulled Sam down and kissed him passionately, making sure it was the best fucking kiss Sam would ever get in his life. "I love you too, Sam," he said once the kiss had ended. "So much. Now please. Show me. Need you, Sam."

Sam nodded and kissed Kurt softly and quickly before lining up and slowly pressing into Kurt. He moaned as he felt the tight heat encompassing him, leaning his forehead down against Kurt's and panting as he fought against the urge to shove all the way in. "God, you're so fucking tight, babe." He kissed him softly, needing to feel the intimacy of the moment.

Kurt let out a small whimper as Sam pressed in and the burn in his ass got to him a little. He kissed back and panted against Sam's lips, "So big. Too big. Don't know if I can take it all." He bit his lip and looked away. "I-I'd understand if you want to stop and do it with someone else or…something."

Sam immediately sobered up, his stomach getting a tight ball in it. He looked down at Kurt and cupped his face in his hand. "Don't you dare say that to me, Kurt Hummel. You are my boyfriend. I love you, remember? Nothing is going to change that. If I can't get inside you tonight, we can try again some other night. I'm patient, baby. I'm not going anywhere. You mean more to me than…than any comic book ever could. You mean more to me than any movie ever could. And I loooove movies." He winked at Kurt and kissed him again. "But there is no chance in Hell that I'm leaving you."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, which in the process caused him to relax his body. That meant that his ass became much more receptive to Sam's cock. He started to actually feel like he could do this. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and smiled up at him. "I love you so much, Sam. Now please. Push in all the way. I can take it. Promise."

Sam had been given all the permission that he needed, but he still took it slow, pushing in inch by agonizing inch. Kurt was still so tight and it felt so good and he just wanted to be fucking plowing that ass right now, but he wouldn't. He couldn't. He had to be patient. He finally sank all the way in, causing them both to let out soft, breathy moans. "J-Just tell me when you want me to move, Kurt. Tell me exactly what to do. You're in charge." He pressed his lips to Kurt's again, deciding that he'd bide his time by making out with his boyfriend.

Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as Sam pressed all the way inside of him. "Fuuuuck, Sammy," he moaned out, clinging to Sam's neck as he held on to him, riding the waves of pleasure. He almost let out a laugh as Sam told him to tell him when he wanted him to move. "Now. Move now. Fucking make love to me, Sam. Need to feel you moving." He kissed Sam back passionately, tangling their tongues together. He gasped as Sam started moving and held on for the ride of his life.

Sam, once given permission, was off to the races. He wanted Kurt badly and now that he could have him, he wasn't wasting another second. He pulled back and slammed his hips forward over and over again, fucking Kurt just like he'd asked. Hard and fast. He made sure to keep their lips as joined as he could, panting against his lips as their breath mingled. The moans Kurt was making were making him all the more hard and his thrusts kept going deeper and deeper.

Kurt was in sheer ecstasy as Sam kept fucking him, his nails gently digging into Sam's back as he kept fucking him. "Oh God, Sam. Fuck! Right there! FUCK!" he screamed as Sam began plowing into his prostate. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but Sam made that even shorter as he wrapped a hand around his cock and started jacking him off just right. He quickly warned Sam that he was going to cum and then came hard all over his stomach and Sam's hand, panting.

The tightness of Kurt's ass as he came and the beautiful blissed-out look on his face was too much for Sam and he came hard inside Kurt, panting and moaning as he came down from his high, kissing Kurt passionately once he had. "Fucking love you, Kurt." He kissed him again and repeated himself, falling beside Kurt without pulling out and hugging him close to his body. "Love you more than I ever thought I'd find, Kurt."

Kurt nuzzled into Sam's chest and smiled up at him, kissing his chest and pulling up the blankets over them after grabbing a small towel from beside his bed and wiping off his stomach and Sam's hand and then gently placing the towel on the bedside table. "Now we're all clean and can snuggle for as long as we want." He leaned up and kissed Sam again before settling in on his chest.

A quiet calm settled over them both as they simply basked in the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Kurt broke the silence as he looked up into Sam's eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek. Sam immediately pulled Kurt closer and frowned. "D-Did I hurt you? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong? I-I'm sorry for whatever I did, Kurt. I can fix it, I swear. I can-mmph." Not for the first time that night, he was silenced by Kurt's lips.

"Sam, don't. Don't you dare think you did something wrong. These are good tears. You made my first time so special and…I can never thank you enough for that." He nuzzled against Sam's nose and let out a giddy laugh, cuddling closer to Sam. "So…thank you."

Sam grinned and relaxed, nuzzling back at Kurt and kissing his temple. "You're welcome. And you made my first time pretty damn special too, so we're even." He pulled the blankets tighter on them as they cuddled and smiled down at Kurt. "If you really want to thank me, you'll stay with me. I mean, like, as my boyfriend. Because I really do love you, you know."

Kurt simply let out a yawn and a small laugh. "Trust me, Sam. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." And with that, the room fell back into silence and both of them fell off to sleep entwined together.


	3. Bromance

_Author's Note: Hopefully you enjoyed the first bit of smut in this fic. I know this is penned as a Kum fic, but I will be taking little journeys off to a subplot following the exploits of a certain Glee Club member in making his way through the rest of the male Glee Club members (and adults) and potentially other exploits as well depending on what you as the reviewers want to see. Enjoy! _

_P.S. I apologize for the really corny joke made mid-sex. Hopefully you find it more charming and less obnoxious. _

_Kinks Included: Bareback Anal Sex, Rimming, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking_

Chapter Three: Bromance

Puck didn't know when he'd decided it, but somewhere along the way, he'd decided that he was going to make it his personal goal to fuck every possible guy he could in Lima. Ok, well maybe not all the guys. Principal Figgins was a no. Jacob Ben Israel was definitely excluded. Mr. Ryerson was definitely out. So were Rachel's dads. Oh, and Mr. Hummel too. Dude was scary the one time he'd met him. Make that all parents. It was just weird to sleep with the dad of someone he'd have to see the next day. Azimio was probably out too, just on a matter of personal taste.

He was brainstorming other guys to rule out when Finn barged into his room, smiling and holding up a case of beer and two copies of Penthouse. They had a routine. Drink a little so they could pretend they were drunk and then jack off together, sometimes even going as far as jacking each other off and on one memorable occasion, blowing each other. Finn was lucky he was Puck's best friend or he'd totally call him out on the bullshit Penthouse cover. He totally knew that Finn was hiding a gay porn magazine inside the Penthouse to look at. He knew because it got him off more to watch Finn than to watch the magazine, what with live beings being hotter than immobile pictures and all. Plus, Finn was pretty fucking hot.

Puck figured it was time to take it up a step. Tonight was the night that one of them was going to fuck the other, of that he was sure. He beckoned Finn into the room and laughed as Finn plopped down next to him on the bed. "Geez, I know you're hot for my dick, but you don't gotta act so eager, Finn." He winked and nudged him, the smile never leaving his face.

Finn nudged him back and laughed. "Shut the fuck up, dude. You know I'm not that eager for it." Finn may not have noticed, but Puck definitely had. '_That_ eager.' So Finn _was_ eager for his cock after all. That'd work nicely, all things considered. He decided it was time to enact part one of his plan and crawled over towards Finn, straddling his lap.

"I think you are eager for it. I think you want to be my bitch. I think I'm your wet dream come true." He smirked at the way Finn shifted uncomfortably as his cock began to swell up under Puck's ass. He knew this would work and so far, so good. "No need to be ashamed, Finn. I treat my bitches very well…after I break them in first, of course." He winked and leaned forward, pressing his lips roughly to Finn's.

Finn was all fight and he wasn't going to give in. He knew he wanted to be Puck's something, whatever it was, but his bitch? That was a little far. He was all resistance. And then Puck kissed him and all his resolve melted away. Puck had really really soft lips and they felt and tasted so good and…if it meant being Puck's bitch to get more of those lips on his, he'd do it. He broke the kiss and quietly said, "Yes, Puck. I'm your bitch."

Puck could see that Finn was conflicted and fuck if he didn't hate himself for it, but he had a heart. He couldn't let Finn stay that uncomfortable. He lifted Finn's chin and kissed him gently. "Finn, you need to realize right now that being my bitch doesn't mean you're any less of a person. You're still my fucking awesome best bro. You're just my best bro who needs a little bit of Puckzilla to satisfy him."

Finn laughed and pressed his forehead against Puck's. "I just don't want you to lose respect for me because I want to be your bitch. Or because I am. I'm not really sure where I'm at right now on the scale of bitch-ness." Finn stared up into Puck's eyes and Puck felt something deep deep down that resonated with him, but as soon as it'd appeared, it disappeared and Puck only gave Finn one of his award-winning smiles.

"Dude, you're kind of fucking adorable right now." He laughed when Finn punched him in the arm and pinned Finn to the bed. "Trust me, I won't lose any respect for you. If anything, I'll gain more because you'll show you can handle the Puckerman Experience." He winked and ran his hand down Finn's chest. "Plus, you never lost any respect for me after all the shit I did to you, so no. I'm not going to turn my back on you like that." He kissed Finn again. "Ever, dude."

This whole conversation was getting way too chick flick for Puck and he needed to turn this back into sex pronto. He yanked his belt out of his jeans and threw it to the side, undoing his jeans and pulling them off, naturally having gone commando. He tugged off his shirt and stared down at Finn who he was still sitting on for the most part. "This is the body you'll learn to worship. The body that will give you pleasure like no one else ever can." He quickly stripped Finn naked as best he could, which wasn't easy considering Finn was all arms and legs and it was like he was trying to make it impossible to get him naked.

Once he'd finally succeeded, he sighed in relief and settled down again between Finn's legs, running one hand up and down his chest and stomach and using the other to tease his cock. "I always forget how big you are, dude. Fucking monster. Thank God I'm topping tonight." Finn looked like he was going to complain and then realized what that meant and smiled that stupid goofy sexy smile of his. "That's right, Finn. Gonna stuff you so full of me that you'll be begging for more." He smirked and finally gripped Finn's now fully hard cock, jerking it a couple times.

Finn moaned as Puck jerked off his cock, but moreso at the way he was talking to him. He liked this more dominant side of Puck. It'd always turned him on before, but now it was driving him crazy. He wasn't gay, he knew that. He definitely liked girls. But Puck was…an easy exception for him. Maybe he was bisexual, but Puck seemed to be the only guy he thought about. Hell, Puck was pretty much the only person he thought about. The only reason he even had the muscle magazine in his Penthouse was so he could imagine Puck fucking him or blowing him or something. He realized he'd spaced out when Puck's voice rang in his ears again.

"Gonna make you feel so good, Finny." He slid down and took Finn into his mouth. Gag reflexes were for wimps. He'd gotten over his a long time ago. It'd taken effort, but any real badass could do it with ease. He bobbed up and down, surprising even himself by gagging lightly as Finn's big, thick cock hit the back of his throat. He stared up reverently at Finn, continuing to blow him. He'd actually found a guy who could still make him gag. It was a fucking miracle.

Finn didn't have the 'mailman' problem anymore, but still, Puck was fucking amazing at blowjobs. Better than anyone he'd had before. Not that he'd had a lot of people, but it totally still meant Puck was awesome at blowjobs. So he had to pull Puck off his cock early so he didn't blow his load. "Fuck, dude. Almost came," he panted. "I want you to…um…" He blushed and then got pissed at himself for it. He couldn't believe he was actually getting fucking shy with Puck.

"You want me to what, dude?" He crawled up Finn's body and pressed his lips to Finn's, whispering against them, "Come on. You can tell me anything. I don't judge." He kissed Finn passionately to give him a little time to think and ground his groin against Finn's, moaning into his mouth. Finn was thicker than him, which felt fucking amazing against him, but he was longer and he was sure Finn knew it. He pulled away and looked expectantly at Finn. "So?"

"I-I want you to….maybe cum inside me….maybe." Finn frowned when he was met only with laughter from Puck. Maybe Puck didn't want that or something? Finn hated being slow sometimes. It meant that he wasn't picking up on the cues Puck was giving out like a normal person would. He was getting more and more frustrated with himself. "Stop laughing, man! I-I don't know what gay sex is supposed to be like and shit. I've only ever had dildos and shit in my ass. Nothing that cums. If it's stupid to want you to cum in my ass, then just tell me, but don't laugh!"

Puck sobered up immediately and cupped Finn's face in his hands. "Stop. Stop freaking out. Stop getting pissed. I wasn't laughing at your idea. I was laughing that you ever thought that your idea wasn't going to happen." He leaned in close to Finn's ear, in full predator mode now. "I'm going to fill you up with so much cum that you're going to be leaking for weeks." At Finn's moan, Puck decided to continue, nibbling on Finn's earlobe and rasping out, "So fucking hot that you've prepped for me using dildos. Gonna make it so much easier to fucking pound that sweet ass of yours."

Finn relaxed considerably as Puck positioned himself at his ear and kept whispering those filthy but perfect things to him. He wrapped an arm around Puck and ground up against him. "Puck, I want to make you feel good. I want to show you that sleeping with me is worth your while." He paused for a second and pulled Puck up, placing a finger over his lips as he went to talk. "I know you're going to say that I'm worth your while no matter what because we're best friends, but I want to earn it." He smirked and leaned in close, to Puck's lips, pulling his finger away and licking lightly at Puck's lips before saying, "I want you to fuck my throat. I want to show you that I can take the best you can give."

Puck's eyes were blown wide with lust now. Finn was requesting he take total control of him and yeah…that was Puck's biggest turn-on. He couldn't control many things in his life. His family life was shit. His grades were shit. He had no stable relationships outside of Finn's friendship. But he could control sex to an extent. Being able to fully control it was just that much hotter to him. "Y-You got it, Finn." He stood up and started jacking himself off. "Get down here on your knees. Now."

Finn knew that what he was doing would satisfy Puck more than the vast majority of his hook-ups. Even if he wasn't his best, he'd still be up there. He'd make damn sure of that. He quickly obeyed Puck's orders, falling off the bed and onto his knees, staring up at Puck with wide, submissive eyes. He scooted closer to Puck and took the head of his cock in his mouth, latching his hands around Puck's hips after placing Puck's hands on his head, giving him full permission.

"Fuck, Finn. Look so fucking sexy like this." He gripped Finn's head and started gently thrusting in and out of his mouth, only feeding him half his cock. "Not gonna make you take all of it. I'm pretty big and few to none have been able to take all of Puckzilla, so don't worr-Ah!" He was interrupted as Finn growled and used his leverage on Puck's ass to pull him tightly against his mouth, taking all of his cock and only gagging a little. He hadn't really practiced all that much, but his sheer determination to please Puck was suppressing his gag reflex. He stared up at Puck, eyes glimmering almost as if in a challenge. 'Fuck my throat' was clearly the message and Puck received it.

Finn smirked as Puck let loose, thrusting hard and fast into Finn's mouth and throat. He was going to fuck the living shit out of his bro's throat and he was fucking loving it. He found himself approaching the edge way quicker than normal and pulled out of Finn's mouth, smirking as Finn whined, but knowing that Finn would be satisfied with what was next. He picked him up and threw him onto the bed on his stomach, immediately lunging forward and spreading his cheeks, lapping at his hole.

Finn thought fingers and dildos in his ass were the best feeling ever. But fuck was he wrong. As Puck's tongue worked at and in his hole, he realized that this was by far the best feeling ever. It felt so fucking good to have Puck's expert tongue flicking in and out of his ass, pressing in to tease his prostate at times and then pulling out to tease at his hole at other times. Finn was a mess. He was writhing and moaning and couldn't seem to stop begging for Puck to fuck him. His cock was copiously leaking precum against his stomach and on the bed. But Puck wouldn't comply. He just kept eating out his ass.

And then he stopped. Finn sighed in relief, knowing what was next for sure. Puck didn't disappoint as he flipped Finn on his back and lined his cock up with Finn's ass, slowly pressing in. It was an easy process and Puck found himself engulfed in Finn's hot hole quicker than he'd expected. "Did you fuck your hole before you came over, Finn? Loosen yourself up for me just in case?"

All Finn could muster was a yelp of a "Yes!" as Puck slammed into his ass, not wasting any time getting started with fucking him. He clung onto Puck's biceps as Puck plowed his hole, never stopping talking. Finn was enraptured on every dirty word Puck was uttering and he gasped and arched his back as Puck took his cock in his fist and started jacking him off to the pace of his thrusts.

Puck smirked at the way Finn's body reacted so beautifully to his actions. It was as if he was the yin to Puck's yang. Or more like the Finn for Puck's wang. He almost laughed out loud at that one, but was cut off as Finn tightened his ass muscles around his cock, forcing a moan out of him. "So fucking tight, baby. Working so nice around my cock." He leaned down and kissed Finn softly, nipping at his lip. "Gonna make you feel me for the rest of this week. Every time you sit down, it'll be me you're thinking about as your ass stings." He chuckled and angled his thrusts towards Finn's prostate, causing Finn to make the most amazing sounds as he was getting closer and closer to the edge. "Come on, Finn. Cum. Cum for me."

Finn couldn't resist that request, even if he wanted to. He came hard, shouting out Puck's name against his lips as he coated his stomach and Puck's hand with his cum. Puck immediately sat up and licked his hand clean, bending down to lick Finn's stomach clean as well. He never stopped thrusting the entire time he was doing this and Finn could tell that Puck was getting close by the way his thrusts lost their rhythm.

"Fuck, Finn. Your cum tastes fucking amazing. Fuck, I'm not gonna last. Gonna fill you up, baby. Here we go….FUCK! FINN!" he screamed as he came hard into Finn's ass, shooting stream after stream of hot cum into his hole. Once he came down from his orgasm, he gently pulled out of Finn and grabbed a towel to clean up Finn's hole. Then he came back, laying down next to Finn and smiling as Finn snuggled up to him. "You're staying the night. And tomorrow morning, we're having round two of this rad bromance." He winked at Finn and kissed him one last time before covering them with the blankets and settling off for sleep.

Before he fell asleep, Puck made a mental note. Finn: Check. And a definite hell yes on going back to again and again. Just for sex, of course. That other feeling beneath the lust was just the friendship he felt for Finn. At least that's what he hoped it was.


End file.
